Problem: To get to work each morning, Jessica takes a bike 10.8 kilometers and a scooter 7.75 kilometers. How many kilometers is Jessica's journey in total?
To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Jessica travels 18.55 kilometers in total.